The clinical center at the M.D. Anderson Hospital represents the central facility for clinical investigation in the institution. A special staff of nurses and a designated area in the hospital unifies the clinical investigative effort of the staff from a number of diffferent departments. Members of the Research Staff from the Departments of Developmental Therapeutics, Medicine, Pediatrics, Surgery, Virology, and Radiology have used facilities during the past year and will continue to use them in the future. Projects are reviewed and recommendations made by an Advisory Committee with representatives from the major units in the institution. The progress is reviewed at intervals and during the past two years a number of new projects have been initiated supported by the grant work. The work carried out would not be possible without this central type of support and facility in the institution.